FLASH BACK ( Only One Tears )
by Khasabat04
Summary: Kau begitu jauh, bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu padaku? Tidak berartikah diriku di matamu? Katakan siapa sebenarnya dirimu... L mengahiri hubungannya dengan Sungyeol tanpa menjelaskan alasan, hingga ìa harus kehilangan namja manis yang menjadi pengisi hidupnya ( Myungsoo x Sungyeol )
**FLASH BACK**

ONLY ONE TEARS

.

.

 **Kim Myungsoo aka L**

 **Lee Sungyeol aka Yeolie**

.

.

Myungyeol couple 3

.

.

.

 **Annyeong, author back with Myungyeol couple. Kkkk kenapa? Yah karena ahir-ahir ini author lagi rindu moment Myungyeol kkk. Author harap ini bisa menjadi oneshot yang sedikit berbobot kkk cz author kurang bisa buat oneshot kkk**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **Mianhe untuk typos yang betebaran cz ga sempet ngedit kkk**

;

;

Semua yang terlihat, semua yang terjadi tidak akan selalu sama. Kenyataan yang selalu menjadi sebuah kepercayaan kadang bisa menjadi sebuah boomerang yang tidak akan bisa terelakkan.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berwajah manis yang terkesan cantik dari pada tampan menatap ke arah namja lain yang kini berada dihadapannya dan berhenti bicara.

" –lepaskan aku, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi"

" apa maksud—semua ini? Hyung?"

Pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesona, terkenal sebagai idol papan atas yang sedang naik daun itu kini menatap tajam ke arah si pemuda manis yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

" kita berahir—sampai disini, Sungyeol"

" hyung—apa—n?"

" kita putus"

Dua kata itu terngiang dengan jelas di telinga Sungyeol – si pemuda manis-, ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap lawan berbicara. Ia tidak menyangka hubungan yang ia jalani dengan kesabaran berahir dengan kata singkat setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

" arra—itu bagus, semoga kau bahagia"

Hanya itu kata yang mampu Sungyeol ucapkan pada kekasihnya- _ah yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya jika ia mau mengoreksi_. Kim Myungsoo atau L, seorang idol terkenal di keorea selatan yang kini berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sungyeol berdiri. Sungyeol memaksa sebuah senyum untuk mengahiri pertemuan mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkan kenangan nya bersama L.

.

.

.

Kegelapan menyelimuti auditorium yang merangkap sebagai lapangan basket indoor Woolim SHS, kegelapan itu tidak menghalangi Sungyeol untuk terus memainkan bola orange yang memantul dengan lincah mengimbangi energy yang pemuda manis itu keluarkan. Beberapa kali percobaan bola yang Sungyeol arahkan ke ring tidak ada satupun yang mampu masuk dan mencetak angka.

" AGHHHH!"

Pekik Sungyeol sambil membanting bola.

Tubuhnya mulai kelelahan, limbung hingga ia terbaring di lantai dengan nafas memburu. Air mata Sungyeol mengalir seiring kilasan-kilasan perjalanan hidupnya kembali terulang di dalam benaaknya bagaikan kaset lusuh tanpa bisa di hentikan.

.

" _Yeol-ah, Saranghae"_

 _._

Suara lembut, senyum mempesona, dan perhatian seorang Kim Myungsoo atau L berputar di kepala Sungyeol tanpa bisa di hentikan. Bagaimana ia pernah menjad orang terbahagia di dunia hanya karenaucapan cinta dari pemuda yang telah ia sukai sejak ia kecil.

" liar!"

Bisik Sungyeol.

Ingatan bagaimana mendiang ayahnya memperingatkannya agar tidak terlalu jauh jatuh kedalam pesona L membuat Sungyeol ingin menjerit sekencang ia bisa.

" _Yeol-ah, dengarkan appa. Appa tau, jika kau tidak mempercayai appa karena appa sempat menentang hubungan kalian, tapi percayalah pada Appa, pikirkan lagi tentang hubungan kalian. Myungso—duia berbeda nak, dia bukan Myungsoo teman kecilm yang kau sayangi lebih dari seoarang saudara. Dia susah menjadi 'L' yang berbrda dengan Myungsoo"_

Sungyeol merasakan kehadiran ayahnyalewat hembusan udara dingin yang menyelimuti ruangan.

" mianhe Appa—mianhe—appa"

Malam itu, ayahnya yang berkerja sebagai seorang polisi mengatakan menagkap L di diskotek bersama dengan beberapa gads yang setelah dselidiki adalah trainee di agency yang sama dengan agency L

" _jebal, pikirkan lagi—untuk hidupmu Sunyeolie. Untuk appa, appa minta maaf karena sempat melarangmu—ini semua salah appa"_

Sungyeol menggeleng.

Tangisnya mulai terdengar menghiasi gelapnya dan heningnya auditorium saat mengingat dimana ia kehilangan sang ayah yang terbunuh saat bertugas. Sungyel sendiri, ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi kecuali kepercayaannya pada L. sedangan L tidak menamakkan batang hiudngnya di acatra pemakaman ayah Sungyeol.

" _audisi ini sagat penting, mian"_

" _hyung—apa kau masih mencintaiku?"_

" _untuk apa bertanya tentang sesuatu yang kau tau kawabannya? Jawabanku tetap sama—"_

Saat itu Sungyeol masih terlalu naif, mencoba mengerti tentang kesibukan L sebagai artis. Dua bulan kemudian L datang dan membawa Sungyeol untuk tuinggal di apartementnya. Pemuda manis itu terlalu naif untuk mengerti bagaimana perubahan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan L.

" _Ya! Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kau membuatku khawatir!"_

Pekikan Woohyun, sahabat dekat Sungyeol kala itu masih Sungyeol ingat dengan jelas. Kala itu Sungyeol tengah merenungkan apa yang ia lihat dimalam ia membawa makanan untuk L karena L harus dbawa ke rumah sakit setelah jatuh di sesi latihan damce.

" _apakah itu berarti kau menyukaiku?"_

" _jika aku tidak menyukaimu untuk apa aku berlatih demi mendapatkan dirimu?"_

Ucapan L yang Sungyeol dengar membuat Sungyeol urung masuk. Bahkan ia sempat melihat mereka—kekasihnya hendak mencium gadis yang ia tau seorang member idol groub yang hampir satu agency dengan L.

" _Woohyun-ah, apa aku terlihat bodoh dan gila?"_

Pertanyaan itulah yang Sugyeol berikan setelah berhasil pergi dari rumah sakit. Sungyeol pergi le ledai soju dan meminum soju secara terus menerus.

Sungyeol ingat bahwa hari itu ia membuat Woohyun yang datang menjemputnya harus menerima omelan dari pemilik kedai , samar Sungyeol ingat jika si pemilik mengatakan jika Sungyeol belum cuku umur setelah melihat kartu identitasnya. Sungyeol masih ingat dengan jelas ia memergoki L pergi bersama Krystal dan dengan bodohnya Sungyeol menganggap itu adalah hal wajar hingga Sungyel mendengar dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika L memilih bersama Krystal dibanding dengan dirinya.

Sungyeol bangkit kembali mengenakan kemeja seokolahnya, 10 panggian tida terjawab dari Woohun. Sungyeol tersenyum tipis, bolehkah ia berharap jika L akan menelfon nya meski mereka sudah putus? Sungyeol mendesah mengantongi phonselnya dan berniat pergi sebelum phonselnya kebali bergetar.

" _yeoboseo? YA! Eodiga?! Aku mencarimu keana-mana!"_

" mian, wae?"

" _kau tau—AH! Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu!"_

" waeyo? Aku masih di sekolah"

" _aku tunggu di jalan dekat sekolah! Ah ani! Tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah! Ingat jangan kemana-mana! 10 menit lagi aku sampai—pip"_

Sungyeol tidak begitu perduli dengan alasan Woohyun yang berniat menjemputnya, karena saat ii ia membutuhkan sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya untuk mengijinkannya menginap dan menenangkan diri.

Langkah Sungyeol terhenti di ambang pintu pos keamanan milik Seoekolah, matanya terpak menatap pemuda yang 3 jam lalu memutuskan hubungan mereka kini tengah melakukan konfresi pers tentang keseriusan hubungannya dengan Krystall. Gadis ang menjadi alasan utama kandasnya hubungan Sungyeol dan L.

" Oh Sungyeolie? Sudah selesai? Aku tidak mendengar ada kompetisi tapi kau berlatih lama sekali. Sekolah beruntung memiliki murid rajin dan berbakat sepertimu"

Ucapan penjaga sekolah sama sekali tidak Sungyeol dengar. Sungyeol masih teraku pada benda kotak yang menayangkan bagaimana kedekatan L dan Krystal.

" _liar—"_

Guman Sunyeol.

" Yeolie—ka—"

Sunyeol menoleh, ia menatap ke arah Woohyun yang tudak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" apa karena ini?"

" Yeol-ah—"

" gweanchana, nan gweanchana—"

Ucap Sungyeol mencoba menahan getaran di setiap ucapannya.

Woohyun menatap Sungyeol dengan perasaan berjuta maaf, ia menarik Sungyeol ke dalam pelukannya tanpa memperdulikan penjaga sekoah yang menatap bingung ke arah ke duanya.

" kajja, eomma sudah memasak mankan malam untuk kita—"

Sungyeol diam.

" Woo—"

" jebal—jangan meno;ak, kau bisa melakukan apapun di rumahku jebal—"

Bagi Sungyeol, Woohyun adala orang yang berharga setelah L di dalam hidupnya. Woohyun adalah sahabat kecilnnya yang seallu ada untuknya di saat apapun keadaan Sungyeol. Setelah menenangkan dirinya dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan menangis lagi Sungyeol mendekat dan mengikuti Woohyun ke rumah keluarga Nam.

Rumah keluarga Nam terlihat sangat lenggang , tidak ada barang-barang mewah menghiasi rumah meskipun seperti yang di ketahui orang –orang jika kekayaan keluarga Nam termasuk ke dalam orang –orang terkaya dengan asset yang tidak terhitung. Ayah Woohyun adalah guru besar universitas setelah pensiun dari pekerjaannya sebagai CEO perusahaan raksasanya.

" ah, Yeolie—mandilah, eoma sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu di kamar Woohyun. Dan kau, Namu! Cuci kaki dan tanganmu, juga ganti baju kita makan malam 10 menit lagi—"

Eoma Nam, begitu Sungyeol memanggil ibu Woohyun. Dia memeluk Sungyeol sebelum memberikan waktu untuk Sungyeol membersihkan diri.

Sungyeol tidak tau dan tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia menangis di pelukan ayah Woohyun. Yang ia tau ia benar-benar lelah hingga sebuah usapan lembut di punggungnya dari kedua orang tua Woohyun mampu membuatnya terlelap.

" Woohyun-ah, lindungi Sungyeol seperti ia adalah saudaramu. Aboji tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang, jika kalian mencintai dalam jalan menyimpang sekalipun—"

" aboji—"

" dia adalah anak Donghae dan Hyujae, kedua orang tuanya adalah teman aboji yang membantu aboji untuk mendapatkan semua yang aboji miliki sekarang, termasuk eoma dan dirimu"

Woohyun hanya mengangguk, karena meski kedua orang tuanya tidak meminta—dia akan senang hati melindungi dan menjaga Sungyeol. Dan tidak perlu untuk bertanya mengapa kedua orang tua Woohyun sangat menyayangi Sungyeol karena Woohyun sudah mendapatkan jawabannya sejak ia kecil.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak hubungan L dan Sungyeol berahir, Sungyeol mencoba untuk bangkit dengan Woohyun yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya. Meski Sungyeol tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa tidak enak yang memenuhi perasaannya saat melihat L dan kekasih barunya mengumbar kemesraan di manapun mereka berada. Beruntung untuk Sungyeol, Woohyun adalah orang pertama yang akan memeluk, mengusap punggungnya saat perasaannya merasakan sakit dan lain melihat semua kenyataan di dalam hidupnya yang bahkan hingga saat ini ia tidak mengerti dengan jelas apa yang sedang ia rasakan kecuali perasaan-perasaan asing yang membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Katakanlah ia cengeng, hanya saja—ia ingin menjadi tegar untuk apa? Hidupnya—bahkan ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk hidup.

" Yeolie—gweanchana?"

Tanya Seulbi.

Sungyeol menoleh ke arah seorang gadis seumuran dengannya yang kini menatap khawatir ke arahnya, ia menggeleng. Gadis itu, Seulbi—Lee Seulbi teman sekelas juga merangkap sebagai sahabat baik dirinya dan Woohyun.

" apa kau sakit? Aku bisa menelfon Namu untuk—"

" aku baik, Seulbi"

Seulbi hanya bisa mengangguk tidak ingin menanyakan keadaan Sungyeol untuk kesekian kali nya lagi, karena hasilnya akan sama. Sungyeol akan mengatakan jika ia baik dan sebagainya. Seulbi melirik ke arah kirinya, dimana kurang dari 10 meter L dan Krystal sedang dikerubuti wartawan yang meliput kencan mereka hingga mengikutinya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko di Mall yang juga sedang Seulbi dan Sungyeol kunjungi dengan niat untuk membeli hadiah.

Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa sepasang tangan menyusup dan mengaitkan jemari mungil di sela jari-jarinya. Seulbi tersenyum menunjukkan betapa manis dan menggemaskan gadis berdimple kecil itu.

" jangan kalah, kita tunjukkan kalau Lee Sungyeol bisa hidup bahagia tanpa mereka. Kita tunjukkan kalau mereka akan menyesal telah menyakiti seorang Lee Sungyeol"

Pemuda manis itu tidak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang ada di otak Seulbi, namun pada ahirnya ia tidak menolak dan mengikuti langkah Seulbi yang membawa mereka semakin mendekat dengan pasangan selebritis yang di kerubuti wartawan. Sungyeol memasang expresi heran saat dengan manja Seulbi memeluk lengannya—

" kau salah obat?"

Tanya Sungyeol, ia hanya khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang sepertinya bertingkah seperti ia salah obat.

" ppabo Yeol! Tunjukkan wajah bahagiamu—lihatlah, mantanmu yang bodoh itu mulai memperhatikanmu—"

Seulbi tersenyum menunjukkan ke rak kosmetik yang ada di deretan sebelah kiri L.

" bagaimana kalau kau mencoba ini?"

" aku tau kau gila—"

Desis Sungyeol saat mendapati Seulbi memaksanya menggunakan lipstick dengan varian warna merah menggoda. Dan terkutuklah Lee Seulbi dengan segala tingkah bodohnya hingga ia bisa menggunakan sebuah lipstick berwarna pink lembut di bibirnya, Seulbi bahkan membuatnya tampak seperti seorang yeoja tomboy saat ini. Dan tawa Seulbi semakin menjadi saat Sungyeol mengguman betapa cantik dirinya sendiri dengan expresi kesal dan tidak percaya.

" Sungyeol? Lee Sungyeol?"

Suara lembut yang begitu familiar menginterupsi sumpah serapah yang Sungyeol tujukan pada Seulbi, begitu juga Seulbi yang menghentikan tawa nistanya untuk menggoda Sungyeol. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, Krystal tersenyum mendekati ke duanya dengan anggun tanpa memperdulikan L yang menatap tajam ke arah Sungyeol atau para awak media yang sedari tadi mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Sungyeol mengangguk hormat setelah memutus kontak matanya dengan L yang masih setia memberikan tatapan tajam untuknya. Pemuda manis itu menoleh ke lengannya dimana Seulbi bergelayut manja di sampingnya.

" Soo-ya, kau tidak ingin menyapa dongsaengmu?"

'Soo-ya?' ya itu adalah panggilan sayang yang Krystal berikan untuk L setelah mereka mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka yang lebih dari teman kepada public. Panggilan manis untuk seseorang yang kini menatap begitu tajam ke arah tangan Seulbi dan Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengusir rasa aneh yang menyusup ke dalam dadanya kala mendengar panggilan manis untuk L, ia merasa tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan L dalam situasi apapun mengingat ia sendiri belum tau apa yang ia rasakan untuk sosok yang selama ini berada di sampingnya sebagai 'kekasih' atau orang terdekat dalam lingkup hidupnya. Kini ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, ia tidak mau ada salah paham yang akan membuatnya semakin jauh dengan sosok malaikat dalam hidupnya.

" wah, tidak ku sangka kita akan bertemu di tempat ini. Dan ya Tuhan! kau sangat manis, kita beberapa kali bertemu tapi baru kali ini aku bisa menyapamu dari dekat. Kau benar-benar manis—"

Puji Krystal.  
Senyum kagum Krystal lenyap berganti dengan kekagetan saat tangannya yang terlulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sungyeol ditampik sedikit kasar oleh Seulbi. Jangan lupakan senyum polos yang Seulbi pasang untuk melawan tatapan tidak percaya dari orang-orang yang melihat kelakuannya, Oh! Ayolah—Seulbi cukup tau diri untuk tidak melawan Krystal yang merupakan idol terkenal—Seulbi masih ingin hidup tenang tanpa gangguan fans Krystal.

" kau tidak berniat merebut kekasih orang lain bukan, eonie? Pemuda manis ini sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi sebaiknya eonie sedikit berhati-hati dengan apa yang akan eoni lakukan—"

Ucapan Seulbi membuat suasana semakin kaku, terlebih untuk Krystal—L—dan Sungyeol. Seulbi mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya memeluk lengan Sungyeol manja.

" ahahahaha—mian aku tidak bermak—sud—"

" lain kali berhati-hatilah, kadang pikiran seseorang tidak bisa ditebak. Jangan karena cantik, artis terkenal dengan segala yang kau miliki kau berpikir bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau dengan sembarangan. Yeo-Bae—kau tidak akan goyah karena dia cantik kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku karena dia artis kan?"

Kata-kata penuh sindiran itu berahir dengan kalimat manis yang Seulbi tunjukan pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengenyitkan keningnya, ia sedikit merasa tidak enak saat melihat wajah kaget Krystal.

" ne, jadi berhentilah berekpresi imut seperti itu, Lee Seulbi—"

" Cha Seulbi"

Sungyeol menggeleng, ia memberi tatapan tidak percaya pada Seulbi –bisa-bisanya Seulbi mengkoreksi namanya di saat keadaan genting. Dan lagi, Sungyeol tersenyum kaku mengingat bagaimana teman baiknya itu begitu terobsesi dengan Cha Eunwoo, salah satu member band ASTRO yang Sungyeol tau menjadi salah satu groub band di bawah klub musik yang Woohyun ketuai di sekolahnya.

Tatapan mata Sungyeol dan L saling beradu kembali setelah Sungyeol mendebat nama Seulbi yang kekuh menggunakan marga 'Cha'. Getaran di dalam dadanya—Sungyeol mati-matian untuk bersikap biasa, untuk tidak berlari memeluk L atau justru menangis meninggalkan L pemilik seluruh hati dan hisupnya.

" kalian pasangan serasi, iya kan Soo-ya?"

L langsung mengubah ekspresi datarnya menjadi sedikit ramah saat Krystal menoleh ke arahnya untuk meminta pendapat.

" tidak buruk"

Jawaban datar itu meruntuhkan semua dinding yang cooba Sungyeol bangun, Sungyeol mengutuk bagaimana jantung di dalam dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri atau perasaannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak jelas dengan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan.

" Seulbi, kajja kita pulang"

Seulbi yang paham dan mengerti perubahan Sungyeol mengangguk setju.

" mianhe , kami harus pulang—"

Ijin Seulbi menggandeng tangan Sungyeol.

" ne, hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa Sungyeol—"

Ucapan Krystal tidak dihiraukan oleh Sungyeol ataupun Seulbi yang langsung menuju kasir dan meninggalkan toko.

" mereka cocok"

Guman Krystal senang tanpa tau aura gelap yang menguar di sekeliling L.

.

.

Seulbi berjalan sedikit tertatih untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sungyeol yang berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Seulbi menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menarik Sungyeol untuk berada dalam pelukannya.

" menangislah—menangislah, aku akan menutupinya—"

Bisik Seulbi.

Seulbi mengusap kepala Sungyeol yang ia benamkan di ceruk lehernya. Sungyeol tidak perlu membungkuk untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan tinggi bagdannya dengan Seuli karena sedari awal Seulbi menginjak pot tanaman hias yang ada di jalan sebelum menarik Sungyeol ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak lama gadis manis itu bisa merasakan seragamnya mulai basah dengan tubuh Sungyeol yang mualai bergetar.

" sakit—aku tidak tau mengapa harus sesakit ini? Seulbi-ah, aku namja-tapi kenapa aku menangis? Air mata ini tidak bisa ku bendung—dadaku sesak memikirkan dia tidak lagi di sisiku—hiks eothokke?"

" gweanchana, aku disini—"

Bisik Seulbi.

Tanpa keduanya sadari L melihat keduanya dari mobil yang membawanya, wajah L tidak bisa di baca antara marah kesal dan menyesal membuat sang manajer melirik khawatir ke arahnya.

" berita tentang kencan kalian sudah beredar, dan apa tadi kekasih Yeolie? Ya—apa benar kalian sudah putus? Aku rasa itu tidak mudah—"

" diamlah—"

Kata L dingin.

Dongwoo, manajer L- menghela nafas, ia cukup tau jika mpd anak asuhnya sedang beuruk.

" harusnya kau tidak menuruti perkataan perusahaan seeti ini Myung—

" bukan urusanmu"

Keras kepala dan egois, Dongwoo sudah hafal dengan tabiat anak asuhnya itu. Sejak perusahaan memintanya menjadi manajer L, Dongwoo sudah mengerti tentang L lebih dari yang perusahaan tau. Karena L adalah hobae nya di universitas, meski terpaut tiga tahun dibawah nya Dongwoo tau perasaan menyimpang yang hanya L tujukan pada satu orang-Lee Sung Yeol- dan itu memang sudah menjadi rahasia yang Dongwoo jaga sejak awal. Masih teringat jelas saat L masih menjalani masa trainee nya, L demam tinggi dan terus mengigau sebuah nama 'Sungyeol' dalam tidurnya hingga Dongwoo harus mencari dimana dan siapa Sungyeol, namun entah keberuntungan –takdir atau fate Dongwoo menemukan Sungyeol saat ia berduka karena kehilangan ayahnya. 5 atau 6 tahun yang lalu—

" kau bukan hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, tapi kau juga menyakiti Yeolie. Myung-ya, sebagai seorang hyung yang merangkap sebagai manajermu aku tidak ingin kau menyesal—"

" aku tidak akan menyesal! Aku punya Krystal, aku bahagia dengannya—"

Potong L.  
Dongwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia mengangguk mencoba meredamkan emosi yang kini menambah buruk mood L.

" aku harap kau tidak menyesal, aku punya firasat buruk untuk ini—"

Guman Dongwoo.

Keduanya terdiam hingga mereka memasuki kawasan apartemen elit yang mereka tinggali bersama. wajah L berubah cerah saat tidak sengaja melihat cahaya di apartemennya.

" Yeolie—"

Desis L.

L sedikit berlari meninggalkan Dongwoo yang berjalan santai sambil membawa hadiah dari fans yang membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. L benar-benar berharap jika seseorang yang ia rindukan benar-benar ada di dalam apartemennya. Expresi gembira L lenyap seketika saat melihat sosok yang ia rindukan tengah merapikan barang-barang dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas—

" Yeolie? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Dongwoo mewakili tanda tanya yang ada di pikiran L. Sungyeol menoleh, menunjukkan senyum lembutnya setelah mengangguk hormat pada L dan Dongwoo.

" aku—aku mengemasi barangku hyung. Aku membutuhkannya untuk keperluan sehari-hari dan sekolah"

Jawaban lembut dari Sungyeol kontan membuat L menajamkan tatapannya. Sungyeol mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin dan mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan tajam yang L arahkan padanya. Dongwoo meletakkan barang yang ia bawa dan mendekati Sungyeol—ia menatap tidak percaya sekaligus bingung pada Sungyeol.

" kau mau pindah? Ya!? Kau mau tinggal dimana? Kau mau meninggalkan hyungie? Apa karena Myungsoo? Ya! Kau masih bisa tinggal disini, kau bisa mengabaikan Myung—"

Sungyeol menggeleng, mencoba memberi senyum terbaiknya pada Dongwoo.

" aniya hyung—aku hanya pindah rumah bukan akan pergi ke planet lain. Kkk aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu lebih lama lagi—"

" bagus kalau kau sadar, jika kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengganggu—"

'JLEB!'

Ucapan dingin L bagaikan pedang di telinga dan hati Sungyeol, Sungyeol mati-matian menahan air mata yang sedari tadi berada di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk membasahi pipi.

" Myungsoo!"

Seru Dongwoo.

" gweanchana hyung, aku mengerti. Myung hyung benar—"

" ya Yeolie~ jangan dengarkan robot itu—"

Sungyeol tersenyum, Dongwoo membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dengan aegyo gagal yang ia tunjukkan untuk meluluhkan pemikiran Sungyeol dan sayangnya Sungyeol tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk tetap mengatakan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Dongwoo.

" ini berkas pembatalan hak asuh ku—"

L melebarkan matanya, ia merebut kasar amplop berwarna coklat di tangan Dongwoo dan membacanya. Isinya adalah pembatalan hak asuh yang pernah L tanda tangani setelah sebulan Sungyeol resmi menjadi yatim-piatu. Rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya membuat egonya semakin terusik—

" ini lebih baik, aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot mengurusi pengacau sepertimu. Pergilah sejauh kau bisa dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku, karena aku muak denganmu"

" MYUNGSOO!"

" Wae? Aku benar bukan? Aku tidak ingin melihatnya berada di sekelilingku lagi! Aku muak dengan gossip yang beredar tentangku dan dirinya! Akan lebih baik jika ia lenyap dari muka bumi—"

'BRAK'

L membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras membiarkan Sungyeol dan Dongwoo dengan keadaan dan situasi sulit.

" Yeol-ah"

" gweanchana—"

Nada suara Sungyeol sudah bergetar, tangannya mencoba memasukkan apa saja keperluannya secepat oa bisa. Menahan perasaan sakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa untu tidak bergetar dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi cubby yang kini memerah. Mencoba menyamankan perasaannya saat Dongwoo memeluknya.

" dia hanya tidak dalam mood baik—aku akan menasehatinya nanti—jangan marah padanya—"

Sungyeol menggeleng.

" hyung—jaga Myungie hyung untukku. Pastikan ia tetap tersenyum, jangan biarkan dia keluar malam atau terkena hujan. Jangan biarkan dia terkena alergi ne?"

" Ya!? Kau tidak benar-benar pergikan?"

" aku harus pergi hyung, demi kebahagiaan Myungie hyung—"

" eodie? Hyung akan mengantarmu—"

Sungyeol menggeleng.

Pelukan Dongwoo merenggang saat Sungyeol merasa tenang dan lebih baik. Sungyeol memeluk Dongwoo sekali lagi sebelum berjalan menuju ke arah kamar L. tangan putihnya bergetar lirih saat mengetuk pintu kamar yang memisahkan dirinya dan L.

" hyung—naeya, Yeolie. Gomawo untuk semua yang telah hyung lakukan untukku. Gomawo sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Mianhe jika selama ini telah menjadi beban untukmu, mianhe karena terlena dengan perhatianmu sehingga aku lupa siapa didirku. Hyung, Myungie hyung—jaga keseatanmu. Sekarang—aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi—gomawo, mianhe. Annyeong my forst love—annyeong hyung—"

Dongwoo menggigit tangannya sendiri untuk tidak terisak semakin keras dan meneriaki L saat Sungyeol memberikan penghormatan layaknya seorang anak pada orang tuanya.

" Yeol—"

" gweanchana—annyeong Dongwoo hyung"

Sungyeol menutup pintu apartemen setelah memeluk Dongwoo. Iakan Sungyeol terdengar keras di balik pintu apartemen, dan Dongwoo hanya bisa berdiri dibalik pintu menahan tangisnya sendiri sementara di dalam kamar L tidak lebih baik dari Sungyeol.

Jalan yang Sungyeol lalui untuk menuju ke rumah Woohyun tidak terlalu ramai, Sungyeol sengaja berjalan kaki untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mengurangi warna merah di matanya karena kebanyakan menangis. Sungyeol memilih berjalan kaki meski dirinya tau jarak apartemen L dan rumah Woohyun sangatlah jayh bahkan membutuhkan waktu 30 menit menggunakan trans atau mobil pribadi.

Sungyeol menghela nafas sambil berjalan perlahan membiarkan airmata yang mengering di terpa angin malam. Isakan yang sedari tadi menemaninya kini tidka terdengar lagi hanya ingatan tentang kenangan L yang terulang-ulang di kepalanya.

" Hyungie—mianhe hyung. Aku—aku tidak tau kau begitu membenciku—mulai saat ini aku akan pegi. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, selamat tinggal my first love"

Sungyeol melangkahkan kakinya perlahan setelah lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Ia baru menyadari jika sebuah truk sedang melaju ke arahnya dengan kencang dan tanpa bisa idikendalikan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke badan jalan. Sungyeol tidak tau suara teriakan dan cahaya lampu itu akan membawanya merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat setelah membentur aspal dengan keras.

" Myung hyung—mianhe"

Bisik Sungyeol dalam ketidak sadarannya.

" SUNGYEOL!? BANGUN! INI AKU! SUNGYEOL JAWAB AKU! INI AKU WOOHNYUN!"

Pekik seseorang yang Sungyeol yakini sebagai Woohyun, seorang yang berlari memeluk tubuhnya yang terkapar di jalan raya.

" kita bawa ke rumah sakit! Palli! Aku akan mengantar!"

Woohyun tidak perduli pada aksen aneh orang yang menyuruhnya membawa Sungyeol ke rumah sakit. Yang ia tau, ia harus menyelamatkan Sungyeol dan pergi ke rumah sakit adalah pilihan yang harus disegerakan.

.

.

Keluarga Nam sudah tiba di depan ruang operasi dengan Eunji yang memeluk Woohyun erat.

" aku terlambat eoma—aku terlambat menyelamatkannya-"

Racau Woohyun.

" believe me! He's Yi jiang! You're must come! I found him!"

Gyuman ( ayah Woohyun ) menoleh ke arah seorang pra berpawakan tinggi yang sedang berusaha meyakinkan orang yang ia telephone. Awalnya Gyuman tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum perhatiannya kembali teralihkan ke pada dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi Sungyeol.

" dokter?! Bagaimana keadaan Sungyeol?"

" dia kehilangan banyak darah, kami harus menunggu untuk mendapatkan darah yang cocok untuknya karena sebellumnya bank darah sdatang tanpa membawa stok darah yang sesuai dengannya. Apakah kalian keluarganya? Biasanya saalah satu dari keluarganya memiliki tipe darah yang sama—"

Woohyun dan Eunji menggeleng, mereka masih menangis. Gyuman menoleh ke arah pria yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

" tell me, how is he? Tell me with English language. My Korean not very well to understand if I got panic attack"

Dokter Choi mengangguk, ia sedikit terkejut dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

" we must give him blood transfuse, 2 hour the time off blood bank will send the blood that same type with him, but he must be transfuse righ now no time to waiting or we will lose him—"

" WHAT?! Are you sure? How big hospital can't give him the blood?!"

Pekik pemuda itu marah, rambut blonde dan tatapan tajam itu terlihat mengar dengan aura yang menekan sekelilingnya seakan memperingatkan untuk tidak membuatnya marah.

" we are really sorry about it, but we have line in there. He have unnormal blood type that very special in the world wicth not many people have it. 10% –10% from his family member having the same type blood with him—it if he having luck—"

" family? luck?"

Dokter mengangguk.

" but he don't have any family. They are not—"

" doctor! Whatever you want! Whatever you need, take it from me for him!"

Setelah teriakan dari pemuda blonde itu beberapa perawat membawa pemuda yang menurut dokter dan Gyuman memiliki wajah familiar di mata mereka. Tidak lama kemudian beberapa orang dengan Bahasa asing mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang operasi dengan wajah panik.

" where are you Yifan?! Answer my call!"

Gerutu seorang pria seumuran Gyuman, namja itu mondar mandir mencari seseorang yang membuatnya harus datang ke rumah sakit.

" Ya! You two, so late! How you two take long time to be here?! I was give my blood for him! Now you must go the lab for check your blood type—"

" Yifan/Kris?!"

Pemuda tampan itu berjalan pelan menuju dua orang yang berlari ke arahnya.

" what are you doing?!"

" it's long story, now you must chek your blood to save him, hurry!"

Kedua orang itu panik langsung berlari menuju ruangan yang Kris atau pemuda blonde itu arahkan pada mereka. Membiarkan Kris duduk sambil menunggu tenaganya pulih setelah transfusi darah yang ia lakukan.

Dua jam telah berlalu sejak Kris dan dua orang yang merupakan kedua orang tuanya kembali setelah mendonorkan darah. Si wanita cantik yang kini berada di samping Kris dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat mencoba memasukkan susu ke dalam mulutnya untuk mengembalikan tenaganya.

Dokter Choi kembali lagi, Woohyun langsung mendekatinya dengan cemas.

" bagaimana dok?"

" ia melewati masa kritisya pasca operasi dan transfuse darah. Sebentar lagi kami akan membawanya ke ruang inap—"

Setelah waktu mencekam ahirnya mereka bisa bernafas sedikit lega mendengar keadaan Sungyeol lebih baik, meski mereka masih khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungyeol. Sekat kaca membatasi ruangan tunggu dengan ruang dimana Sungyeol terbaring bersama beberapa mesin kedokteran.

" he's live?"

" he's same like me—how you two lose him?"

" Wu Hangeng! Wu YiFan! Berhenti menggunakan bahasa inggris! Aku benar-benar pusing saat ini!"

Hangeng menoleh ke arah Gyuman, ia mengerutan keningnya saat mengangguk mencoba mengenali siapa namja yang ada dalam satu ruangan dengannya.

" Gyuman? Nam Gyuman—ssi?"

Gyuman menoleh ke arah Hangeng, ia pun sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Hangeng dkkk.

" Hey, this is me! Wu Hangeng from Pentals Comp—"

Gyuman memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat, hingga wajahnya membentuk senyuman saat bisa mengingat siapa Hangeng yang kini menyalaminya.

" kau—apa anak itu anakmu?"

Ahirnya Gyuman bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya—rasa penasaran atas Kris yang sedari tadi ia pendam kini bisa ia utarakan mengingat keadaan Sungyeol jauh lebih penting dari rasa penasarannya.

" Sungyeol?"

" nama lahirnya Wu Yijiang, dia anakku yang hilang sejak kejadian penculikan di LA"

Hangeng menceritakan dengan singkat apa yang teradi dan siapa Sungyeol sebenarnya, bergantian dengan Gyuman yang menceritakan keadaan Sungyeol.

" uri aegy—"

Tangisan Heechul –ibu kandung Sungyeol- tidak bisa terbendung lagi mendengar kisah hidup yang Sungyeol alami sejak ia di temukan oleh Donghae.

" aku harap kalian bisa mengerti tentangnya—dia –dia butuh kasih sayang—"

Tamba Eunji yang menepuk punggung Heechul pelan.

" uri poor baby, beloved baby—"

.

.

Woohyun menatap ke arah benda kotak yang ada d hadapanya, beita tentang kecelakaan tabrak lari yang menewaskan seorang namja bernama 'Lee Sung Yeol' menghiasi chanel tv yang ada di dalam ruangan VVIP rumah sakit itu.

" mereka benar-benar melakukannya"

Guman Woohyun.

Woohyun melihat tagname yang ada di atas ranjang dimana Sungyeol masih terbaring daalam tidurnya pasca operasi. Wu Yi Jiang/14 th—Woohyun samai sekarang bahkan belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia pun masih belum percaya dengan asal-usul teman kecilnya yang ternyata anak seorang yang berkuasa di China yang diculik saat mereka berlibur di LA.

" Woohyun-ah? Eodi? Hiks—uri Yeolie—uri Yeolie"

" sstt—Seulbi-ah, tenanglah. Ini yang terbaik, mungkin dengan dia pergi dia bisa bahagia—"

Dalam hati Woohyun meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Seulbi lebih tepatnya mengatakan sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Seulbi. Woohyun mengatakan jika ia menyesal tidak bisa bersama Seulbi di acara pemakaman Sungyeol dan dengan polosnya Seulbi mengatakan jika ia mengerti akan rasa kehilangan yang Woohyun rasakan. Setelah memutus sambungan telephone nya dengan Seulbi Woohyun menggenggam tangan Sungyeol.

" berjuanglah, kini kau tidak hanya memiliki aboji- eomanim tapi kau juga memiliki dua hyung yang akan menjagamu—"

Pintu kamar rawat Sungyeol terbuka menampilkan sosok berambut blonde.

" pesawat siap, if you don't want come with us you can go back. I will make sure will make him up and comeback for us"

Ucap Kris.

Kris memutuskan menggunakan Bahasa inggris setelah tidak menemuan kaa yang pas untuk maksud nya yang ada di dalam kepalanya dan mengganti ke dalam Bahasa korea. Woohyun mengangguk paham.

" I am he's hyung too. I am 4 month older than him. I can lose him with sickness and cruel like this, let's go"

.

.

.

 **3 tahun kemudian**

.

.

L menatap nanar batu nisan di hadapannya, hari ini tepat 3 tahun kemarian Sungyeol. 3 tahun lama waktu yang L gunakan untuk menghukum dirinya yang membuat kehiduman Sungyeol menjadi tidak terkendali.

" aku merindukanmu"

Bisik L lirih.

L terisak mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sungyeol. Bagaimana ia menyakiti pemuda manis yang bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus merasakan sakit. Pemuda manis yang amat L cintai—L bahkan rela menyakitinya hanya karena tidak ingi jati dirinya terbongkar.

" hyung—kenapa kau tidak menyeretku saat itu? Hiks aku menyakitinya hyung—aku menyesal-"

Dongwoo menepuk pundak L pelan.

Hari itu, Dongwoo sedang menceramahi L dengan emgingatkan akibat yang timbul dari sikap egois dan keras kepala dari L. Dan berita di TV yang mereka acuhkan sekeika membuat mereka bagaikan terhempas dari tebing tinggi. Berita yang mengulang siaran dan rekaman dimana kecelakaan tabrak lari dengan korban tunggal, seorang yang sangat mereka kenal. Bahkan tanpa perduli keadaan mereka, mereka berlari menuju rumah sakit namun yang mereka dapati adalah kenyataan bahwa tubuh Sungyeool telah disemayamkan di rumah duka. Ya—kecelakaan dengan korban tunggal bernaka Lee Sungyeol.

Hanya ada keluarga Nam dan Seulbi yang menangis keras menemani peti atau sesembahan untuk Sungyeol. Saat L datang, Seulbi memaki dan mengusir L tidak perduli siapa L dan bagaimana L mencoba mendekat. Bahkan Seulbi tidak mengijinkan L memberikan kata-kata aatu penghormatan terahir untuk Sungyeol—

" kajja, aku sudah mengurus kontrak baru dengan sebuah agency—"

" hyung—aku mencintainya—aku ingin dia kembali, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melmbuatnya bahagia—"

" arraseo—kajja"

.

.

Woohyun mengajak seorang anak berusia 11 tahun masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran penjual ttoppoki.

" Chengjo, apa kau menyukainya?"

Bocah cantik dengan mata kucing sebening Kristal itu mengangguk memutar matanya untuk mengamati suasana yang baru untuknya.

" Woo—hyun?"

Suara lirih dari seorang gadis membuat Woohyun menoleh, ia tersenyum melebarkan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu memeluknya.

" I am back, Seulbi-ah"

" Nam babo?! Nappeun! Nappeun!"

Seulbi menangis sambil sesekali memukuli dada bidang Woohyun sebelum membalas pelukan Woohyun.

" hiks, tega sekali kau menghilang tanpa memberi tahu ku eoh? Bahkan kau tidak datang di pemakaman Yeolie—nappeun! Nappeun!"

Isak Seulbi.

" aigo~ sudah ne? aku haus, aku baru saja tiba dari Swiss dan langsung pergi kesini untuk menemuimu—, bukan untuk mendengar omelanmu—"

Setelah selesai dengan kekesalannya Seulbi melepas pelukannya pada Woohyun dan tersenyum bahagia.

" welcome back, Namu"

Seulbi tersenyum dan segera memberikan segelas air untuk Woohyun. Manik mata Seulbi terganggu dengan anak kecil yang menarik-narik lengan Woohyun. Bocah cantik yang begitu familiar di matanya—

" perkenalkan namamu, baby—"

Titah Woohyun.

" Lee Sungjoong, dongsaeng Sungyeol hyung. Now my name is Chengjo- Wu Cheng Jo. Didi Yijiang dan Kris-ge"

" Sung—jong?"

Woohyun mengangguk.

" ceritanya sangat panjang. Aku menemukan Sungjong saat aku berlibur ke jepang. Dia –ternyata orang tua asuhnya adalah salah satu sindikat perdagangan dan eksploitasi anak. Dengan bantuan seseorang aku berhasil membawanya bersamaku—"

" Jongie—hiks, Yeolie pasti senang jika dia melihat Sungjong sudah sebesar ini—hiks sudah lama sekali—"

Seulbi terisak sambil memeluk Sungjong, Sungjong sendiri tidak mencoba melepaskan diri saat merasakan air mata Seulbi membasahi punggungnya—ajaran dari ibunya adalah jangan membuat wanita menangis-

Woohyun menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara denting lonceng yang tergantung di depan pintu yang menandakan jika seseorang masuk atau keluar dari restoran tersebut. Ia melambai dengan senym lembut sesekali melambai sebagai isyarat agar seseorang yang baru saja masuk mendekatinya.

" OH! Nam babo! You—are you really want kill me? You kill me for searching you to many café in the town!"

Nafas memburu pemuda tinggi itu terlihat begitu menyenangkan di mata woohyun. Keringat yang membasahi sekitaran wajahnya membuatnya tampak begitu cantik dan sexy.

Manik mata Seulbi melebar karena kaget mendengar suara yang seingatnya adalah milik sahabat yang telah ia kubur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perlahan Seulbi menoleh dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang masih mencoba mengais udara—

" Sung—"

" Jiang-ge! Try it! Try it!"

Sungong berlari kecil ke arah pemuda yang sedang mengais udara itu, mempting kata-kata Seulbi.

" Oh!? Give me water! I need it now!"

" calm down, Jiangie"

Seulbi menatap Woohyun yang mengangguk seakan mengerti dan meminta waktu padanya untuk memberi jeda.

" sit down, kau harus mencoba makanan disini"

" okay, give me now!"

Woohyun kembali mengangguk pada Seulbi untuk mengikutinya ke dapur setelah memberi namja itu dan Sungjong beberapa cemilan.

" dia—Wu Yi Jiang. Nama lahir Lee Sungyeol, teman kita"

" dia benar Yeolie? Ya! NAM WOO HYUN!?"

Seulbi benar benar tidak ingin mendapat alasan bodoh dari teman yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis di bibirnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang kini sedang menikmati suasana restoran bersama Sungjong yang sesekali memekik kegirangan karena mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

" saat itu—Yeolie benar-benar sudah meninggal, namun berkat tangisan ibu kandungnya, Yeolie kembali menunjukkan tanda kehidupan dengan tangannya. Surat kematiann Sungyeol memang benar adanya. Peti itu adalah barang-barang Sungyeol yang ia bawa untuk pergi ke rumahku dari aparteman L-ssi. Keluarga Sungyeol bukanlah Lee ajussi dan lee ajumma seperti yang selama ini kita ketahui,, dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku harus melihat Sungyeol berjuang untuk hidup. Keluarganya membawa Sungyeol ke cina , tanah kelahirannya selama dua bulan…di bulan ke tiga, Yeolie sadar namun tidak bisa mengingat apapun hingga kami memutuskan untuk membagi kenangan lama dan membuat kenangan baru untuknya sebagai Wu Yijiang—"

Woohyun menatap Sungyeol yang tersenyum bahagia bersama Sungjong.

" jja, kita mulai dari awal"

" mulai dari awal?"

Ulang Seulbi, di sela tangisnya yang diangguki oleh Woohyun. Setelah bisa mengendalikan air matanya Seulbi membuatkan pesanan untuk Sungyeol dan Sungjing.

" it's delicious! I will bough for ma, pa and ah! Don't forget Kris gege!"

Pekik Sungjong semangat.

"—kau menyukainya Yeol—ah ani, Jiang-ssi?"

Tanya Seulbi takut-takut, ia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang masih terjebak dalam perasaan antara haru dan bahagia.

" you can call me Yeolie if you want—right Woohyun?"

Woohyun mengangguk pelan.  
Seulbi mengulurkan tangannya yang basah arena air ata ke arah Sungyeol

" Lee Seulbi—"

" Cha Seulbi? I remember how you like the name—"

" Yeol?"

" give me a hug—"

" nado! Nado!"

Sungjong bersemangat ikut ke dalam peukan antara Seulbi dan Sungyaeol. Seulbi menangis mengingat kata-kata Woohyun tentang Sungyeol, meski itu singkat namu itu cukup membuat Seulbi tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

" _Sungyeol—dia mencoba untuk bahagia saat ini, kita hrus mendukungnya bukan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eothokke? Hemmm ga aneh kan? Feelnya dapet kan? Ughh! Aku penasaran, mohon review nya yaaaaaa**


End file.
